The present invention relates to holders for beverage containers.
More particularly, it relates to holders for beverage containers which have a cup-shaped receptacle.
Holders having a cup-shaped container receptacle for cups, beakers, beverage cans, bottles or the like are known from the prior art. The known holders have at least one or several holding jaws or the like arranged distributed in part around the circumference. These project into the interior of the cup-shaped container receptacle and have sloping and/or rounded sliding contact surfaces. By virtue of a spring system, the holding jaws can be pressed radially away by the circumferential surface of a beverage container and provide support for the beverage container by clamping. Such a holder is known, for example, from German patent document DE 296 06 583.8. The corresponding clamping device has holding jaws, each of which are individually fixed with a pivoting and linear bearing to the beverage container holder. As the spring element, a resilient circular ring or a band is proposed, which engages around the container receptacle. Such holders have the drawback that sometimes they do not provide enough support for tall beverage containers, such as bottles for example, since clamping is applied only in the lower region of the beverage container. Furthermore, clamping of waisted bottles is usually not possible. Either the holding jaws are applied just above the waist and push the beverage container upwards, or the holding jaws are applied above the largest diameter, resulting in unduly strong clamping.
German patent document DE 199 26 003.6, for example, discloses holding devices that have a sliding guide system, in which a slide is slidably guided in the manner of a drawer from an inserted into a pulled-out position. All elements of the holder, especially the container receptacle and the clamping device, are pivoted and tilted in the inserted position relative to the pulled-out position in such a manner that they can be guided into the shallow installation space of the drawer. Correspondingly, the elements are distinctly simpler compared with the above-described holders. In the pulled-out state, a beverage container can be placed on the slide and is clamped merely by a downwardly pivotable compensating flap. Clamping of this kind has the same problems as the previously described clamping devices.